8th Time
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: NOW ENHANCED: JUNE 3, 2013. "Her bruises were a blue-violet; her hand in a cast." "'I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling useless'" "Soul walked to the infirmary door and then stopped. He turned back to the girl in the bed." Takes place during Ep.51 & directly afterwards. The teens are more hurt than they seem to be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN.** This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction. It is in the anime universe. I am currently reading the manga. It will take a while for updates to this story. Be prepared. So... if you like this story, my writing, and Ouran High School Host Club, then I'd suggest checking out my other stories during the time between updates. I'd also appreciate your feedback through reviews! Reviews allow me to know what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>. I own no rights to Soul Eater, the anime or manga. I'm not artistic... at all.

* * *

><p>Everyone was down.<p>

She'd succeeded in saving Soul, but it didn't matter now. He was hit, out of the fight.

_Protecting me again…_

She was alone, utterly alone.

_Asura's still here! He's_ _the reason Kid and Blackstar are wounded. He's the reason Soul is hurt. He's the reason!_

She suddenly noticed that Asura was talking once more. She glared down as the creature continued to move his lips, spitting out his disturbing voice and cruel statements.

"Shut the hell up." Maka growled.

"...fear...death..."

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up!"

Maka swiftly rested Soul's head down and charged Asura.

"...fear of loneliness..."

Asura sent one of his appendages to uppercut Maka. She flew into the air and was immediatly slammed back down by another.

"...fear of pain...it's effective enough against someone like you."

Maka gritted her teeth as she gathered her hurt body upwards to stand.

"I am a weak human, but this pain is nothing! I've felt far worse pain than this!"

Asura grinned. "Let's test that little statement. You can dodge, but your friend will die."

His long ago, swallowed weapon partner came to his mouth. His eyes gleamed as he saw Maka raise her arms wide, shielding her fallen comrade.

The weapon fired.

Once the dust cleared, Maka fell.

She was on her back. Every part of her body hurt. She was already tired from defeating Medusa and from visiting Soul's mind. Now, she wanted to sleep... just sleep. She couldn't fight any longer. He would win. Asura would win.

_No! No, I will defeat him!_

That was her last thought when she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Something was happening.<p>

Her body was moving... but how?

She could feel things emerging from her body. What the hell was going on?

She was in the middle of fighting the Kishin right? Wait... where was the Kishin?

On second thought, where was everything?

Well two things were certain, it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything.

Was she dead? If she was, why did she still have this odd feeling of being solid and... in motion?

Death was strange.

Maybe she just dreamed everything. That's it. She was actually asleep in her bed back in her apartment. She'd wake up and everything would be perfect. Blair would be in Soul's room right about now, and any second she'd hear her weapon partner yell out in shock.

She tried to convince herself of that, but her denying ended instantly when she _felt it._

A hand, but no ordinary hand, was digging its way into her right side. It squeezed, clawed, and ripped at her flesh.

Everything froze.

Then, Maka woke up…

And screamed her lungs out.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATED 529/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

The Kishin was over her grinning evilly.

Tears leapt to her eyes from the excruiciating pain in her side. The Kishin chuckled and effortlessly threw her across the place again.

_I won't let what Soul and the others did be in vain._ She mentally yelled at herself._ I will win!_

Once more the Kishin had opened his mouth, filling the air with the smell and sound of rot.

"I don't care." She unconsciously, quietly voiced.

The Kishin commanded her to speak louder.

"I don't care! I'm not afraid!" she hollered at him. "I'm not afraid!"

"But you're only a human, a defenseless human." he grinned wickedly. "I know all your tricks. You can't possibly win."

"I'm okay being human. I like being human! And you're wrong! I'm not defenseless! I will defeat you!"

"Oh…?" He chuckled. What could she have that he wasn't already aware of or himself possess?

"Bravery… I have bravery!"

"...What?"

Maka made her way towards the Kishin. She told him about bravery, of how everyone wielded it. Her speech was powerful, and it was enough to make the Kishin become afraid.

He couldn't comprehend how she was still standing. Was it the adrenaline _still_? Was it this thing she spoke of... _bravery_? What was bravery anyways! Oh no! She was getting closer! She was still talking! Make her stop! Make her stop!

With every single ounce of strengh left, Maka swung her arm back and then forced it forward, straight into the center of Asura's face.

Time froze.

Then the Kishin's face cracked and he disappeared. A great field swallowed Maka up, and then it was gone. Where Maka and Asura had stood moments ago stood just Maka, surrounded by souls, Asura's past meals.

The black barrier was gone, and the sky was blue once more. Everything was back to normal. Maka smiled... then collapsed.

* * *

><p>Blood flowed out of her side and out of her knuckles from the hand she'd punched Asura with. She felt dizzy and very hungry. Her front burned from the blast Asura shot at her.<p>

The burst that had come from Asura when he died had wiped the last of her energy.

She closed her eyes as she collapsed onto the ground. Her breathing was shallow, and bruises were making their identity known on her skin.

"It's over," she breathed out. _It's over._

* * *

><p>His back was killing him.<p>

No, his ears were killing him.

Who was screaming?

Wait, he knew that scream.

That was Maka!

_I have to help. I have to get up._

He couldn't. He couldn't even open his eyes.

He heard as his meister was thrown through the air and her landing.

_Crap, that's bad. Come on Maka. Get up!_

He strained his ears, the only thing connecting him to his meister and friend. He listened as she stood. He listened as she spoke, spoke of bravery. He heard her feet walking. He heard the Kishin speak. Maka spoke back.

Afterwards, Soul heard a loud noise, one of a hand meeting flesh, cartilage, and bone. Someone had just thrown a punch!

He forced all the energy he had left to turn onto his back.

_Work, damn it!_

Soul rolled onto his back and what muscles weren't sore in his face tried to form a grimace.

_Oh that hurts like shit._

He wasn't sure if he was referring to his burnt back or his face.

_Most likely both._

Just then everything changed. He could feel something expanding, engulfing the seven teens. Just as fast the feeling was gone. Replacing it was the feeling of air. He could feel wind and heard… was that a bird?

Soul Eater demanded his eyes to open.

Above him was the sky; a beautiful, blue sky.

_Maka did it! I knew she could!_

Soul grinned, enduring the pain.

Then his heart sunk as he heard a thud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. <strong>Thanks to the readers who read chapter one. I got the idea for this story when I was thinking that the characters would be more injured during and after a fight like that. Thus, this plot bunny was born.  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> I don't own Soul Eater.

Oh and thanks to **TromellaGavin** for being the first person to add this story to their Alerts and to their Favorites. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

UPDATED 5/29/2013


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. **Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites, as well as a huge thanks to those who have reviewed. I plan to finish this story by the end of Spring Break. **UPDATED: 6/1/2013**  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>No rights owned by me.

* * *

><p>"Mira and I are going down."<p>

"I'm coming along."

"I'll go with."

"I'm joining Sid."

"Let me go, too." Spirit voiced.

"You should stay here. You need to heal."

"Azusa, my daughter's down there!"

"As is my son." Lord Death said seriously.

"Spirit, I promise we'll bring Maka back alive." Stein told his old weapon partner.

"Fine." Spirit huffed.

"Be careful," Marie said to the five going to gather the seven students.

As Mira, Sid, Azusa, Joe, & Stein left, the ones staying heard the ever helpful Excalibur pronounce, "Fools."

* * *

><p><em>What was that thud? Was it Maka?<em>

Soul tried to get to a sitting position.

_I have to find out what that was! I have to see if Maka's alright!_

As Soul fought his pain to sit upright, he could hear the sound of people landing.

"Soul Eater!"

"Azu-Azusa?"

The black haired, glasses wearing death scythe rushed to him. Following close behind was Sid.

"What happened?" Sid questioned.

"We fought him. I was shot down and Maka was left."

"I have Blackstar and Tsubaki!" Mira called out.

"I've found Death's son and his weapons!" Joe Buttataki announced.

"Maka, where is she!" Soul inquired loudly, knowing one of the adults that had come for them would hear.

"I don't know Soul Eater, but we'll f-" Azusa began informing him.

Then the voice of Stein could be heard on the rocky, elevated, platform. "Mira! Come here quickly!"

_Maka!_

Soul was on his feet in nothing flat. He tried to make his way quickly to where he'd heard Stein's voice, but his legs gave way beneath him. Sid caught the wounded weapon.

"You're in no condition to help her. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."

"I have to help my meister!"

"You can't Soul."

Soul growled. He wouldn't admit how much his injuries were hurting. Maka was most likely in worse condition than he.

Sid wouldn't let go of him.

"Promise me she's alright."

"I can't do such a thing."

"Soul, you refusing is only hurting her. Go with Sid. Get help for your injuries." Azusa commanded.

Soul showed his sharp teeth, but didn't fight Sid as he held him up on their way to the DWMA.

* * *

><p>Joe landed on the ground. He immediately searched for any sign of students. He saw Azusa and Sid run one way.<p>

He gazed his eyes around and spotted blood. He went towards it and found three students passed out.

Two were females lying on either side of a boy with black hair and three, white stripes.

_I've seen them before._

"Ahh! Death's son!" he realized.

"I've found Death's son and his weapons!" he shouted for the four others to hear.

Death the Kid had a wound in his chest. It was pouring out blood, though he was still alive.

_Special Shinigami blood._

Joe knelt down and checked the pulses of Kid's weapons.

He sighed in relief.

_Still breathing._

* * *

><p>Mira was relieved when she spotted Tsubaki and Blackstar. She was even more relieved to find them both alive.<p>

_I hope we can say the same for the others._

"Mira! Come quickly!"

_Stein!_

Mira sped towards the doctor and discovered him beside Maka.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but she's not well." Stein informed her.

Mira glanced over the young meister. From what damage she could see worried her.

"Where's that blood coming from?"

"It's from a side wound. I tore a piece from my pants to put pressure on it."

Mira nodded, but felt no better.

_We're going to need a lot more than just pressure._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. **Thank you everyone who has reviewed, added this to their alerts, or added this to their favorites. I deeply appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter and review at the end! Thanks! -Lem  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>All rights reserved to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Soul was the first one brought to the infirmary.<p>

Kid, Liz, & Patty were next, brought in by Joe and Azusa. Kid was the one in worse condition of the three.

Sid hurried back to retrieve Blackstar and Tsubaki. Thankfully, Tsubaki had regained some consciousness and was able to help Sid bring in Blackstar.

Soul lay on the bed closest to the door. He saw as Sid, Blackstar, and Tsubaki came in. Tsubaki had something glittering on her bruised cheek, a tear.

"Is Blackstar going to be alright?" Soul questioned Sid.

"Yes, he just needs rest to recuperate." Sid exited the room once Blackstar was put on a medical bed.

_Well then if it's not Blackstar, it's…_

"Maka!"

Soul's eyes didn't leave the body of his meister as Stein and Naigus brought her in. Her face, neck, arms, and legs were bruised, possibly worse. One of her hands looked broken.

His breathing became short as he saw the two medically trained staff members start hooking Maka up to machines. Then Stein reached for gauze. He handed it to Mira. He then picked Maka's body up and rolled her shirt up a little. Mira quickly began wrapping Maka's middle. Once done, she was lowered down.

Stein then asked Mira something and she nodded. Then he made his way towards Soul.

"Tell me she'll be okay."

"I'm not going to lie to someone who just risked their life."

"Then-"

"I don't know. Mira and I'll do what we can do. The rest will be up to Maka."

"Ahem. Soul, if you don't mind, I'm going to close Maka's bed curtain. I need to doctor her burns and scrapes." Mira informed him.

Soul nodded.

Stein went to Kid and began looking him over, as Mira closed off view of Maka's bed.

"Soul," came the voice of Tsubaki in the bed next to him.

He turned to her.

"Maka was able to defeat him. I know she'll be able to make it out of this, too."

"Yeah, she's strong," he said, voice soft and foreign to his ears. He couldn't help but think of her bruised neck and possibly broken hand.

Just then Marie entered the room. "I'm here to assist."

"Good," Mira welcomed from the curtain. She placed her head and one arm out. In her hand was a bottle. "Marie, use this on Soul's back."

Marie hurried and grabbed the bottle. She went to Soul who was in the process of raising his shirt.

"Let me," Marie offered when she saw Soul struggling.

"I can do it," he told her. A few seconds later and Soul had his shirt up. Marie rubbed the cream on his back. When the cool cream touched his back, Soul realized just how badly burned his back was. The contact between cream and a burn stung. In relation to Soul's back it stung everywhere.

Marie finished the task and lowered Soul's shirt for him. Next, she went to Stein.

By now Kid was already hooked to machines. The gaping hole in his chest seemed to be smaller, if only a little, than it was when he was brought in. Stein covered it with gauze.

Stein, next, rubbed a thick, antibacterial, glue like substance on Kid's scrapes. He handed the bottle to Marie and she began treating Liz's wounds.

Naigus exited Maka's area. She had a bottle of the stuff Marie was using on Liz, and went to Blackstar. She gauzed him up and applied the thick substance. Marie went to Patty next, rubbing the substance to ward off an infection.

Stein completed all that he could do for Kid. He grabbed a heart monitor and attached it to Blackstar.

A yawn escaped Tsubaki's mouth. She smiled, sheepishly.

Marie hurried to the tired weapon. She speedily put on the antibacterial glue. Tsubaki thanked her. Marie then went to Soul.

As Marie applied the substance on Soul, Naigus went to Liz, Stein to Patty, and the two attached heart monitors to the sisters. Naigus went to Tsubaki and repeated the process.

Finished, Marie went to wait in a corner, watching as Stein hooked Soul to a monitor.

"Stein, should we dose them?" Mira inquired.

"Go right ahead."

Mira readied seven injections.

"What are they for Professor Stein?" asked Tsubaki.

"They're a mix between sleeping medicine and a catalyst to quicken your recovery time."

The doses went in this order, Maka, Kid, Blackstar, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Soul.

It worried Soul seeing the meisters in such bad condition.

_Please make it through this._

* * *

><p>Liz Thompson woke to the sound of constant beeps. She opened her eyes to a dark ceiling. She glanced to her right and saw a window. A few streams of sunlight rayed through. Her eyes turned to the left and were met with the sight of three other beds. Patty was in the one closest to her.<p>

Liz couldn't see who were in the other two, and didn't want to.

She had blacked out after Kid used his special, secret, stripe attack. She recalled the Kishin saying what those rings were that had appeared around Kid's head, but couldn't actually remember the name.

_Oh well, looks like we won after all._

Liz yawned and fell back asleep to the sound of multiple heart monitors with a faint grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATED: 61/2013**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. **Backk! Thanks to all the readers who decided to click on this story! I greatly appreciate it! Enjoy!  
><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I own zero rights to _Soul Eater_. That's a surprise, right?

* * *

><p>The door opened and feet could be heard walking in.<p>

Soul didn't bother turning his head to see who it was. They'd make their identity known if they wanted to.

"Soul."

"Hey."

The tall weapon grabbed a chair and pulled it towards Maka's bed.

"How is she?"

"No change."

A single heart monitor could be heard in the room.

Three days had passed since the attack on Arachnophobia and the Kishin Asura. The first day saw Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki allowed to leave. The second watched as Kid and Blackstar were discharged. Now, on the third day, Maka was the last team member still in the infirmary.

Her bruises were a blue-violet; her hand in a cast. She hadn't woken up since being admitted.

Soul wondered about her other wounds, the ones the bed sheet covered up. He thought of Stein and Naigus wrapping her mid-section in gauze.

What had occured after he sheilded her? The images that came to mind weren't pleasant.

He groaned.

Tsubaki glanced at Soul. She silently sighed.

He hadn't done much once discharged. A shower at Kid's, his place being closer, and a change of clothes was it. Soul had then swiftly returned to keep an eye on Maka.

Tsubaki sat there with him, to show him that he wasn't the only one worried.

Four minutes passed; time continued with its schedule.

Later, Kid visited. He found Soul and Tsubaki in chairs by Maka.

"She hasn't woken up?"

Soul shook his head.

"Hmm."

Kid made his way towards Maka's bed. He stood at the foot of it.

"She's not symmetrical."

"Damn Kid, that's what bothers you?"

"Snapping doesn't help the situation."

"And talking about trivial matters does?"

"Yes. It helps keep my mind off how seriously injured she is."

Soul huffed in response. "She's going to wake up."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Lying to yourself won't help."

"Kid, you're starting to piss me off."

Tsubaki stood at that comment. "I'm going to get you something to eat Soul. Kid would you mind coming with me."

"Not at all."

The two exited the infirmary.

Once Soul was alone, he rested his head in his hands.

_I need to calm down._

"You're going to wake up. You have to."

* * *

><p><em>"Transform already!"<em>

_"But I don't see the guy!"_

_"I don't see him either, but I can sense him you idiot! Transform!"_

_"Okay, okay!"_

_The dark figure chose then to materialize in front of the new meister and weapon team._

_"Mr. Kaine, you've chosen the route of evil! Now we must take your soul!"_

_"That was so uncalled for."_

_"Give me a break, Soul! I don't know what to say to someone who I'm about to fight!"_

_The Kishin Egg laughed at the teens bickering. _

_Maka, hearing the laughter, held Soul at the ready._

_The Kishin Egg charged._

_Maka managed to block his attacks._

_"Fight back!" Sould commanded._

_"I can't!"_

_The Kishin Egg paused his advance and then leapt to the nearest wall._

_Maka spun and ran at the creature. __The Kishin Egg pounced and landed on Maka, causing her to fall backwards. _

_The Kishin Egg immediately began scratching her up._

_"Stop it!" Maka screamed at the thing._

_Soul transformed back. He morphed one of his arms into his blood red blade and sliced the Kishin Egg with it._

_A red floating ball appeared above Maka._

_"We got him."_

_"No, you got him."_

_"Hey, we still need ninety-nine of these."_

_Soul helped his meister up._

_"Ow," she commented._

_"You're back?"_

_She nodded. "I must have fallen on it funny."_

_"Let's get you to the nurse. She'll fix you up."_

* * *

><p>Soul rubbed his eyes. His neck felt sore.<p>

_Oh. I fell asleep in the chair. Again._

Sitting up, Soul stretched out his arms. A plate with rice and fish sat on Maka's bedside table.

_Tsubaki and Kid._

He gave a little smile and went for the food. His stomach would appreciate it.

As he ate, he thought of his dream, or to be more accurate, his memory. Why would his mind replay that scene? He had tons of memories with Maka and him fighting Kishin Eggs.

Why that one?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! UPDATED: 62/2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. **If you think I own rights to this, please go visit a doctor.  
><strong>AN.<strong> Hey! Two more chapters! Then it's complete! :D  
><strong>P.S. <strong>I hope the part between Liz & Patty goes well with you readers. It's my fist time writing a scene between the two of them. -bites nails nervously-  
><strong>P.S.S.<strong> Chapter 7 will elaborate on something Soul mentions in this chapter. Hehe!

* * *

><p>Blackstar stood outside the infirmary. Four days had gone by and Maka was still unconscious.<p>

He was staring at the opposite wall when Soul exited the infirmary. His best friend looked tired, really tired.

"Soul."

"Hey."

The weapon rubbed his eyes and leaned on the same wall as Blackstar.

"You alright man?"

"You want me to answer that?"

"Nah."

...

...

...

"Blackstar?"

"Hmm."

"I'm worried."

Blackstar glanced at Soul. The teen had his eyes closed, his face contorted in pain. Blackstar just grinned at the sight and gave Soul a friendly slap on the back.

"Maka's a kick-ass meister! A few scratches won't beat her!"

Soul only nodded.

* * *

><p>"Soul, you need to go home. You've been here three days, excluding when you were brought in."<p>

"I can't Professor Stein. I can't leave Maka's side."

"Fine, but get some sleep. You can lie down on one of the other beds. You don't have to keep sleeping in the chair."

"Heh, yeah. Thanks."

Stein exited the infirmary. _I need a cigarette._

It wasn't long until another person entered the room.

"Hey Soul."

"What do you want Kid?"

"To talk."

...

"Soul, I apologize. I -"

"Don't. I shouldn't have snapped."

Kid left it at that. He then pulled up a chair beside Soul.

"Kid, can I tell you something in confidence?"

Kid was surprised by this question but assured him he could.

"I despise myself. I should have protected her better, but I didn't."

"You did what you could."

"It wasn't enough! She's lying here hurt and there's nothing I can do! I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling useless!"

Soul stood then. His hands had formed fists some time during his tirade.

Kid gazed up at the mad teen. He hadn't seen Soul react like this before. So far he'd been silent, sitting by Maka's bed waiting for the past days. Tsubaki or Marie would bring him food. They couldn't ask him to leave, nor could they allow him to sacrifice his own health.

Soul growled aloud and collapsed back into his chair. His head effortlessly fell to his hands.

"I keep thinking," Soul started softer, "about how this is her eighth time in here. She's never been like this before. Never."

Kid's eyes were back on the girl in discussion.

"If she doesn't wake up-" Soul continued.

"Don't think like that."

"You told me yesterday that lying wouldn't help!"

"It won't, but you weren't lying yesterday. She's not going to die." _I won't let her, and for sure won't either. "_Maka is going to wake up."

"When?" the teen sounded defeated.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Patty laid on the couch counting ceiling tiles.<p>

Liz flopped down beside her.

"Hey Big Sis?"

"What is it Patty?"

"Will Maka be okay?"

"I think so." she answered slowly.

"Are you a psychic?"

"No. I just believe that Maka wouldn't abandon her friends like this. She's smarter than that."

Patty thought it over. Then she smiled.

Her Big Sis was always right!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! UPDATED: 63/2013**


	7. Chapter 7

_"I want you to stay the night. In the morning you'll be discharged."_

_"Thank you."_

_The nurse exited the room._

_Soul scratched his head and stared off at a wall._

_"Hey Soul. You can relax. It was our first time and we succeeded! That's all that matters."_

_"Then why are you staying the night here?"_

_"So that I avoid hurting my back any further, idiot. I'll be fine."_

_"Cool. So, since I'll be home alone does that mean I can go into your room?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Uh. That girl got us good."<em>

_"That was a girl?"_

_"Hah. Very funny."_

_"I was being serious."_

_"Of course you were Soul."_

_"Hey do you need anything?"_

_"No. Thanks though."_

_"Well, see you when you're out of here."_

_"What! You're just going to abandon your meister?"_

_"Maka, don't be stupid."_

_"Humph."_

_"Hey just remember you got in here because you decided that you could fly."_

_"I wasn't trying to fly! I was trying to leap to the next building!"_

_"Well, then, maybe you are stupid."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Please. Nobody could leap that distance."_

_"That guy could."_

_"I thought you said it was a girl?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Blackstar you should think before you bust down doors." Maka said.<em>

_"Oh please. A big star like me doesn't need doors!"_

_"Obviously." Soul grinned._

_"How long do you think you two will be in here for?" Tsubaki inquired._

_"Don't know." Soul replied._

_"Well this experience should teach you two to not fight more than you can. Leave the missions with multiple Kishin Eggs to Tsubaki and I."_

_"Blackstar, Soul and I have more souls than you and Tsubaki."_

* * *

><p><em>"I can't comprehend how that was a remedial lesson."<em>

_"I can't get past the giant screw in that guy's head."_

_"Uh. I'm going to have nightmares."_

_"Back at ya."_

_"Would you two pipe down! I'm trying to sleep."_

_"Good night to you, too, Blackstar." Soul called from his hospital bed._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Soul."<em>

_Soul turned around. "Yeah?"_

_"I wanted to apologize, for-" she grew quiet._

_"I understand. I was out of line, too."_

_Maka just made a noise in response._

_Soul turned back to the door and continued his way out._

_Then a thought popped into his mind._

**_I'm such a bad weapon partner!_**

_He'd asked her about her side wound, but not about her-_

_"Um, Maka. Are your hands going to be-" Now Soul got silent._

_Maka gave a smile. "Dr. Medusa said that they'll be healed in no time."_

* * *

><p><em>Soul watched as Prof. Stein, with the help of Mira Naigus, fixed Maka up. <em>

_He'd carried her back to the Academy once the fight in the sky between the Kishin and Lord Death finished._

**_Please be alright._**

* * *

><p><em>It was odd sitting in class without Maka.<em>

**_Oh well. That magic, paralyzing, web stuff should wear off soon._**

* * *

><p><em>Soul came into the room. Death Scythe sat by Maka.<em>

_Soul had just returned from showering at Kid's._

_The young weapon joined the older weapon by the bed._

_"I'm not angry at you. I understand that you did all that you could," the man responded._

_"Thank you, sir."_

_"Soul, you're not as bad a partner to my daughter as I like to think you are."_

_That, coming from Maka's dad, meant a lot._

_The two sat in silence as Maka's, Blackstar's, and Kid's heart monitors beeped away._

* * *

><p><em>I'm positive that they've been in there more than eight times. I'm guessing he was referring to the longer stays. Not the check ups or the occasional band-aid.<em> Kid thought to himself as he strolled home. _But why would he confide in me?_

Then Kid chuckled. The answer was simple.

Blackstar's not capable of keeping his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>"Well, Maka, if you don't wake up soon then I guess we'll just have to stop being partners."<p>

No response.

"I heard that another class received a new meister recently."

Nothing.

"The new girl has a pair that makes Blair's look like yours."

Zero reply.

Sigh.

"Fine. You win. You're more stubborn than me."

Yawn.

_I should get some sleep._

Soul stood from the chair and made his way to one of the free beds. It wasn't long until he heard something from his somewhat sleep.

The sound of a heart monitor increasing in speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I own no rights to Soul Eater.  
><strong>AN. <strong>Hey! This is the next to last chapter! This story keeps getting hits and it's on multiple profiles listed as a favorite story! Thank you to all for the support. I love it! Shout out to reader D now. I understand what you mean about Death Scythe. I think I didn't write about him a whole lot because the way I viewed it, the plot didn't depend on him. (and still doesn't) But, I did include a short scene with him in this chapter. I hope you liked it! You were the one that made me think of it! :D

**Please Review! UPDATED: 6/3/2013**


	8. Chapter 8

_Soul stood from the chair and made his way to one of the free beds._

_It wasn't long until he heard something from his somewhat sleep._

_The sound of a heart monitor increasing in speed._

* * *

><p>Soul leaped from the bed and rushed to Maka's side.<p>

Her heart beat had increased, but not to an extent that harm would befall her.

Soul breathed a sigh of relief. He plopped back into his chair.

_What caused the change? Is she going to wa-_

His thoughts stopped there. He couldn't, _wouldn't_, make himself believe that was why Maka's rate increased.

He groaned.

This infirmary room was getting to him.

Deciding not to go back to sleep, as another change could occur, Soul walked out of the room and strolled back and forth in the hall. His hands were in his pockets as his eyes roamed about.

After five or so minutes, Soul made his way back inside. Maka's rate was constant and at the speed it had increased to earlier. Nothing else had changed.

Soul sat on the bed he'd planned to sleep on earlier.

Time kept going, and soon the clock in the room ticked and the hands landed on 12 and 1.

Soul glanced at the time and then laid down on the bed.

His eyes shut. His mind began turning off.

* * *

><p>It was 7 in the morning the next day when Soul woke up.<p>

Soul knew he was still in the infirmary with Maka, but he didn't want to accept that. He had a good dream just now and waking up to see his meister still out of it would only vanish his happy thoughts immediately.

So, to keep from facing reality, Soul made a small smile, his eyes still closed, and said out loud, "When you wake up Maka, you're making me your pancakes."

"I just dreamed about them and I've realized that I've missed them. I also miss your tacos." Soul paused. Then he commented, "Granted, they're not as good as Tsubaki's, but I think I can look over that fact."

"Look over what fact?" came a raspy voice.

"The fact that states your tacos are a four and Tsubaki's are a nine and a half."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh my- Fu- Crap! Maka!"

Soul flew from the bed and towards Maka's smiling face and wide, open eyes.

Oh how he missed those green orbs!

Maka gave a little laugh at her weapon's reaction.

Soul stood, his own eyes wide with surprise and his mouth agape. Then thought returned to him and he closed his mouth, only to open it once more.

"How? When?"

Maka tried to shrug from her horizontal position, but her shoulders ached, so she settled for talking.

"I'm not positive myself."

"I was trapped in nothingness. There was no sound and I couldn't feel a thing. It was only recently, I'm assuming, that I could hear a constant beep. I think I also heard someone groan. I was still in darkness, but I could hear at least."

"Next thing I knew I found myself staring at the ceiling listening to you talk about looking over something."

Soul was grinning, truely grinning.

His meister, no his _best friend_, was alive and well. He couldn't ask for anything better.

Maka smiled back. Her nose then decided to take back up smelling, and it didn't like what it smelled. Soul gave her a curious look as her nose wrinkled up in displeasure.

"When was the last time you bathed?"

Soul broke out in laughter. "You should take a look at yourself!"

"Soul," she warned.

"Okay, okay. I'll take a shower after I tell everyone that you're awake."

Maka nodded in satisfaction.

Soul walked to the infirmary door and then stopped. He turned back to the girl in the bed. The girl couldn't begin to identify all the emotions she saw in his red eyes.

"Maka?"

"Yes Soul?"

"I'm truly glad you're awake. You scared me for a little bit there."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Just, promise me this will be the last time. Please, for my sanity?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> I still don't own the rights.  
><strong>AN.<strong> I'm not going to approach the subject of my poor updating. Oops! I think I just approached it! My bad. Oh well. So readers, this was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction! Oh, I posted a four-shot that also takes place after Episode 51, but itis, how do I describe it? It's bleaker than this one, not as happy. It's called "Broken". Hope you check it out!

**UPDATED 6/3/2013**


End file.
